Battle Princess
by Kuro no Usagi
Summary: To say she was unobservant was an understatement. To say she was a hero, was too much for her to take. She was nothing special, so why was she always seen that way to other?   OC story
1. Chapter 1

_The placid blue horizon was illuminated by the gaseous star which burnt the day with a warming wave of summer, the swift summer's breeze aided by this warmth in its waltz across the bustling city of Nimbasa, Unova. The busy city was alive with the sounds of people calling, Pokémon howling and the laughs of children as they ran to the opening amusement park which the city had been built around; the tremendous amount of laughter and waves of joy which permeated through every Pokémon and trainer who occupied the main street of the park. The aroma of the sweet sugared candies and the sharp smells of the fried treats which wafted within the breeze and maneuvered like bait in a sea, drawing its prey ever so closer to the stands for their warm and delicious textures. The games which kept the occupants busy were as different as the people who ran them, each having a large pleasant smile upon their lips as they smiled and talked to the players, telling them of the prizes, the strategies and the chances of winning, none of which enticed the player more than the glory to beat the unbeatable. It was this hospitality which the city had never lost, would never lose, and was famous for its power alongside its service. _

_Alongside the pleasures of joy came the adrenaline of the Gear Station which occupied the center of Nimbasa City. The large building, having the most economic impact on the city, was large, occupying nearly eight blocks of street, as it helped to sharpen the blade of skills trainers came in with, giving hope to some and showing defeat to most. It was here that challenges were taken, while confidence was broken and stubbornness was cracked on the metal line which roared through the underground at fast paced marches, pushing you to your best and shattering your strengths and weaknesses. It was here trainers learned what was wrong with their methods, learned how to correct it and learned to grow from the scrapes and scars of the past failures to breed a new success. For those who found this success easier than others, it was the final car, the one who held within its walls the master of the line, the Subway Boss. Their harsh and merciless battling tactics which broke you down to your last knee, only to knock you down even farther as they once again reclaimed the success which you worked for in one false sweep. The Subway Masters, the strongest of the region, the one who held their forts with nearly any exerted force, were targeted by all, and challenged by few. _

_This honor, this glory was far from her grasps, or rather her arrogant mind of living. She was only seven and barely that, her shorter frame giving the look of a younger innocence. The stories had captivated her, engrossing her in a new goal in which to add to the others, letting her gain another step towards her newly developed ideas and choices. She was becoming a stronger girl, a more independent lady and a fierce child; though upon looking into her clear grayish blue orbs which were framed in her dark chocolate lace which seemed to curve around her dappled cheeks and frame her childish features, you would not clearly mark upon her face such dreams. Her hair was loose as it barely rolled down her shoulders, the slightly volumed waves rolling over her features and cradling her face and neck in an elegant loveliness which was cloaked behind her boyish demeanor. Dressed in a pair of torn denim shorts and a dark tank top, the girl was slightly out of place as she hesitantly made her way down the streets of Nimbasa, her only companion being the young Growlithe which easily kept pace with his trainer. The dog like Pokémon drew attention from passing trainers and pokefans alike, the strange other region dog having no appearance in such a region as Unova. _

_The two continued along, side by side, as they looked left and right, their eyes darting back and forth as they searched for her parents within the crowded mess. Within the strangeness of the rushing crowd, the two had gotten separated from her mother and aunt, who had continuously warned them to stay close, which they had clearly disobeyed. Now, lost in the rush of the breathing city, the over barring heat of the summer day began zapping the girl of her strength as it was transferred to her pet which gave a low howl as it nudged to girl to continue on. With a small giggle followed by a brisk lick from her companion, they pressed onward, having followed what information they overheard which gave clues to the whereabouts of her mother. The climate was different than that of the crisp winter like summers in Ecruteak City, Johto, and the place which the girl called home. It was strange to be so far away, yet it had only been a few hours that they had boarded the plane back home and landed in this new and mysterious region of Unova. The girl had been nearly dying of excitement of seeing the different Pokémon which roamed the caves and fields of this new and exotic region. _

_ It was now that her mind was blank as she slowly maneuvered her way through the crowd, trying her best to avoid the many taller figures who pushed past her without so much as a word to excuse themselves. She groaned, her motivation for such an extraneous activity as walking in the heat of an unknown region, the weight of worry now slowing her down as it lay on her petite shoulders. Giving a huff, she pushed her way through the rush of people, her growlithe hot on her heels as she went. She did not excuse herself, only gave a muffled voice of 'move' and 'scootch' as a means to be noticed. Like rushing water opposing a boulder, or rather a pebble, she weaved through, not knowing where she was going to exit at, not really caring either. It was another small shove and a lady mumbling in displeasure, till the little Johto child was free from the streets of Nimbasa, a few moments after till her pet followed suit. _

_ Giving a pride filled smile, the girl childishly placed her closed fists on her hips as she began her examination of her surroundings. It seemed the crowds of people were less intact, the dispersed groups scattered between each other as they walked along the stone streets. Looking up, as the young girl was custom to do, she gaped at the large building which occupied the other side of the street. It's towering architecture and design was staggering as she watched the few people who entered, most being trainers as she took note of. A smile crept across her pink lips, the curiosity bubbling in the pit of her stomach as her feet wanted to carry her towards the structure. She by far the most curious of any child, having never truly listened to the phrase 'curiosity kills the skitty', which always hindered her parents. Slipping between the bars of the fence, her Growlithe giving a warning bark as she went, the young girl smiled, waving her small hand as she dismissed her companion's fears. He only whined, bowing his head and flattening his ears, his dark hazel eyes burning with the sense of danger which he was designed to keep her from. She smiled, bending her knees as she raised a hand out towards her friend; the Pokémon hesitated, slowly slipping through the metal bars and making his way loyally to her side. Running her fingers through his warm thick fur, she praised him for coming and with a smile she arose back to her feet, proud she was not to venture alone. It was then that her backside began to shiver as some strangeness moistened her clothes and skin. _

_ She didn't have time to look back at what had used water gun against her, as the force water first pushed against her, bracing her, and then ceased, causing her balance to be relieved and her footing slick. With a small yelp, the girl tumbled down, the steep slope which she had not anticipated helping her grow more and more speed as she slid down the newly glistened grass. She reached out with her hands, grasping at anything she could, her Growlithe barking wildly as it paced back and forth, having no idea how to best handle the situation. Her screams were slowly drowned out as the festival across the way continued to laugh with glee and joy. Looking over her shoulder in a quick glance, she gasped in horror as a small group of some strange Pokémon gathered, waiting for her arrival at the base of the river which had carved the steady slope she had fallen prey to. Clutching her faded blue hues, she felt the brimming tears begin to spill, her whole now numb with the fear of her death. She waited for the eventual tumble into the water, the chilling sensation she would receive upon entering the chilling tide. She felt her heart race in her chest and her lung inhale wildly as they absorbed as much air as they could. But it never came. _

_ 'Litwick, telekinesis! Go!' _


	2. Chapter 2

She awoke her body quivering as she relived the shadow of her past, upon the same plane which she had boarded nearly two hours prior. The plane swayed about gently as it soared above the clouds; she took note of the small, scattered flock which followed beside the aircraft, their pure white feathers blended into the clouds, nearly hiding them in the shadows of the sky, only visible by the blue dyed feathers which covered their breasts, giving them a beauty as they stuck out their long necks and swooped down to lower skies. She watched, captivated by the land and sites which slipped through the parting clouds, the new landscapes beauty and mystery calling the young trainer, teasing her as she remained on the plane; her dream now as distant as the memory. She watched as the tantalizing sites of the many cities of this region glittered and beckoned for new arrivals, waving as the plane flew beside them in a synchronized welcome.

Shaking her brow, her wispy straight bangs trembled lightly before they fell against her brow calmly as the cascade of dark chocolate silk ran down and framed her features. Shifting her grayish gaze, she first examined the lump of hardened green flesh which was curled within her lap. Smoothing her palm across the creature's back, her pale pink lips pulling into a clear and gentle smile as the bundle within her lap gave a large yawn, the large jaws pulling apart, revealing the sharp pearl teeth within. As he began to shift within her lap, his large, irregular funnel like tail stung her stomach as he shifted into a calm sitting position on her lap, looking up with a childlike smile as he mewled in joy towards his trainer. Lying back, the prominent crimson orbs, now closed with a sigh, sparkled calmly in the filter sunlight which filled the cabin. This creature, a larvitar, again childishly mewled up to his owner, before taking note of the moving objects and sites which lay beyond the window. Jumping up, he balanced himself against the seal of the glass, his eyes wide as he watched the planes decent.

'This is our new adventure, Rome. Doesn't it look lively?' the girl sighed, resting her chin within the pad of her palm as she stared out the window, oblivious to the world within the plane.

She was just another traveler, like some of the others who occupied the plane around her. Though her reason were probably different than most, but she was never too hindered by the added effect of battling and meeting new Pokémon and people alike. She was a scientist, or rather one in training. She had no public training, only being taught through text books, online workshops, and the occasional video lecture she would take note of from her original professor, Professor Elm. Having been taught this way most her life, her family having kept her home schooled through all grades, allowed her to graduate from her high school courses early and take advantage of working towards her college degree, which she was now partly through. Now, this working trainer, having left home upon her completion of high school, was on her way to yet another region, though this one was more familiar then previous ones.

She ignored the captain's request for all moving passengers to return to their seats and buckle up for landing, having already been buckled and seated for the whole trip. Walking once more up the aisle, the plane attendant smiled kindly, checking to make sure everyone was seated and ready for the water landing. Curling her arms protectively around her companion, she smiled, holding him close to her as he grumbled lightly before pouting in her lap, unable to see the view. They waited calmly as the other passengers began to scuttle back to their original seats, the sound of clicking and chattering filling the cabin. She sighed, laying back, her larvitar being pulled back as well, imagining what kind of relationships trainers and Pokémon had in this region; being her main thesis project, she always found herself floating into her work when she should be focusing on her own relationships with both humans and Pokémon.

The plane lurched forward, the nose of it tipping gently as the rest followed slowly, their decent becoming more prominent as the land grew closer. The cabin gave a gentle quiver, air pockets colliding with the solid mass of metal. Rome, now startled by the cabin sounds and motions, had twisted towards his trainer and was now gripping onto her strapless tank top as his eyes were tightly closed. She enclosed him within her arms, smiling as the small creature found comfort within her grasp. The legs of the plane dropped down, large floaters attached instead of the usual pair of wheels, preparing for their water landing. It didn't take long, with a swaying nudge, the plane briskly bounced along the surface water, the plane sinking heavily only to be pushed back onto the surface till a gentle balance was sustained. When the vibrating waves stopped, Rome peeled his face from her grasps, still hesitant as he slowly and cautiously looked once more out the window. With a glee filled gasp, Rome looked back from his trainer and pointed at the view which was now proportionate to the plane. She smiled, gently patting her larvitar softly.

'_Please prepare for side door exiting and keep the aisle clear for moving traffic. Thank you for flying PokeWays, and have a safe trip in the Unova Region.' _

The ruckus was long, the multiple of people who rose from their seats to occupy the aisle in a race to leave the plane. The girl sighed, snapping her buckle open as she began to gather up her bag and winter jacket in her arms. Pulling both in the now vacant seat beside her, she fumbled with her hair, pulling into a high ponytail before she slipped the bag over her shoulder and laid the jacket over the somewhat large duffle bag, shifting Rome within her arms. Rising herself, the person within the aisle motioning politely for her to exit her own seat, she began her own small journey off the crowded plane and off to her new adventure. Moving about a foot every now and then, passengers entering the aisle to grab their bags within the overhead compartment and continue on, the younger trainer sighed, thinking if her aunt had made it on time to pick her up as they had planned, and if her friend had also made it in okay, having left a day earlier then she had. Shaking her head, she inhaled lightly as the fresh new air filled her boiling lungs.

Smiling, she raised a hand to block the warmth of the sun which was now high in the milky sky. The two smiled wide as the brisk autumn winds swept across, blowing her dark lace along with it in a gentle tug. Following the tall man in front of her, she continued down the descending ramp, her arms clamped onto the squirming bundle within her arms. Having been cooped up in a plane for nearly two hours, she understood his desire to wiggle free from her grasp, but her trainer obviously had reluctance about letting him do such things. Happily, she stepped off the rolling stair case and with an eccentric jump, Rome and her smiled wider.

'That's our first step Rome.' He giggled childishly, finally giving up with his plan to escape. 'Now, I wonder where aunt and O'Dea are, they said they'd be here waiting-'

She was then cut off as a voice shouted her way, everyone turning as they followed the voice. 'Kemical! Yo-ho, Kemi!' Twisting herself, she smiled with a sigh.

Waving her hand, a tall woman smiled as she stood beside a dark emerald jeep. She was slender, her hips covered in a light green a-line skirt which hugged her legs and a white top which was hidden behind her long smooth professors coat. She was also beside another girl, shorter than herself. Smiling, the trainer next to her was smaller in stature, though her long glossy chocolate hair rolled down her shoulder, nearly reaching her knees. She was dressed within a dark green turtleneck, the arms missing as they always were, and a pair of loose fitting shorts. At her feet was a sleeping mound of pink, most definitely her Pokémon companion. Smiling the trainer, named Kemical, waved back to the woman, beginning to make her way towards her new companions.

Greeting her aunt, named Professor Juniper in these parts, and her traveling companion, O'Dea, and her partner, Sanil the Slowpoke, Kemical smiled as she tossed her bag into the back, now setting her larvitar in the back seat as O'Dea and her jumped in the back. 'Well, Welcome to the Unova Region, a place of mystery. '


End file.
